The access patterns of a program executing on a processor based system as the program accesses memory may inadvertently reveal private or sensitive information of the program. For example, the access patterns of an application encoding or decoding a secret cryptographic key may in some cases be used to determine the value of the bits in the key. Other exploits that use this type of information leakage may be readily envisaged.
In one specific instance, if two threads (also interchangeably termed “processes” in the context of this Application) executing on a processor based system share a cache memory (cache), it is possible for one thread, a “spy” thread, to observe information about the access patterns of the other thread, a “target” thread. This is because the access patterns of the target thread can cause data of the spy thread to be evicted from cache memory, and can thus alter the access time of the spy thread's access of memory.
Depending on different processor architectures in processor based systems, the spy thread may achieve this type of information leak detection either temporally or spatially. In the temporal case, the spy thread and the target thread may run on a single processor and be interleaved in execution, sharing the single processor's cache. In the spatial case, the spy thread and target thread may run on different processors of a multi-processor system, or on different cores of a multi-core processor, but the spy thread may still achieve this type of detection if the two processors or cores share a common cache.